Lie
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Podías haber sido feliz con el amor de tu vida, pero decidiste vivir una mentira. Ella podría haberte buscado, pero te siguió el juego. Sois dos cobardes con una liguera tendencia a engañarnos a vosotras mismas y a la otra. [por petición popular ha pasado de oneshoot a mini-fic]
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de esta historia son de R Murphy y Fox. Yo no tengo la suerte de que me pertenezcan.

One shoot. Lie

Sabe que está mal lo que está a punto de hacer, sabe que una vez crucé esa línea imaginaria que "ella" le ha impuesto, no podrá volver atrás.  
Está tan condenadamente mal, que se siente la personas más egoísta y cobarde del mundo.

-No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo- se dice a sí misma intentando convencerse, aunque es inútil, porque su mente le grita "cobarde" y su corazón le suplica " no lo hagas, no me separes de ella".

- Escusas- le réplica su alter ego

En el fondo Santana no quiere hacerlo, pero tiene tanto miedo de volver a salir herida, que simplemente ha decidido tomar el camino fácil y olvidarse de que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga. Bueno, más bien que ha vuelto a enamorarse de otra de sus mejores amigas, que otra vez una rubia de ojos claros, ha atravesado todas esas estúpidas barreras que durante años la latina se molestó en construir.

-Lo estoy haciendo por su bien- se repite una y otra vez como sí por el mero hecho de hacerlo, se volviese realidad.

- Deja de mentirte.

Se levanta de la cama con más lentitud de la que le gustaría. Quiere acabar con esto cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo, está de alguna manera intentando evitar, que haga algo que esta mal lo mires por donde lo mires.

-Ella no jugará conmigo, es 100% lesbiana y me ha dicho que le gustó. ¿Porqué no intentarlo?- dice en voz alta, pero su mente la corrige inmediatamente " Salir con alguien a quién no quieres es de malas personas y más aún , cuando hay alguien a un par de horas de coche, que te ha dicho que te ama y tu la amas"

-No la amo- grita internamente.

Pero hoy Snixx no está para aguantar a la Santana cobarde y caprichosa.

-La amas, te guste o no- habla su otro yo frente a ella, apareciendo en el espejo frente al que esta situada.

-No soy para ella

-Eso no lo tienes que decidir tu pedazo de idiota, no tienes ese derecho.

-No quiero que me lastimen más.

-Te lastimas tu sola.

-Si salgo con Dani no lastimaré a nadie.

-Si por nadie te refieres a La humanidad, pues has acertado, pero si te refieres a Dani, Quinn y a ti. Me temo que estas realmente como una puta cabra, porque vas a conseguir justamente el efecto contrario.

Acaba de vestirse, con una lentitud impropia de ella y sale a la calle, esperando encontrar en alguna esquina el valor que le falta para hacer lo correcto o por el contrario, encontrar la fórmula para silenciar a la voz en su cabeza.

Tras media hora caminando llega al apartamento de la otra rubia. Aún tiene tiempo de salir corriendo hacia la estación, comprar un billete para New Heaven y hacer lo correcto. Pero no lo hace.

-Siempre rubias, preciosas y resplandecientes- dice Snixx- aunque por esta no sientas más que curiosidad por saber el color de sus bragas.

Llamas con los nudillos y tras unos segundos, te abre la puerta la cantante, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Santana, no te esperaba- dice sonriente

- Pasaba por aquí y pensé en ti.

- Pasa el café está recién hecho.

Tu pasas, aunque sabes que aquel no es tu lugar, que ella no es la persona para ti y que te estas hiriendo gravemente por imbécil.

Llegas a la cocina y por primera vez en toda la mañana tu móvil hace acto de presencia. Lo sacas del bolsillo de la gabardina y lees las frases más hermosas que alguien te ha dedicado nunca.

"Quiero luchar por ti Santana, no me importa que sea difícil o lo que digan los demás. Sólo te quiero a ti"

Tu mente te maldice y tu corazón se despide de ti para siempre, tras mandarle aquel estúpido mensaje a Quinn.

"Olvídame, yo ya te he superado"

Podías ser feliz, pero has decidido vivir una mentira.

Lo que nunca sabrás es que a las 8:34 am en la estación de tren de New Heaven se escuchó como a Quinn Fabray se le rompió en corazón por última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos, gracias por las reviews, gracias a ellas he decidido hacer de esto un mini-fic

**Reviews: **

**luz:** Así es. A veces el miedo nos vence y nos dejamos llevar por lo fácil.

saludos

**Gabu**: pues aquí tienes la segunda parte, espero que te guste. Saludos

**Elisee Faberry: **ahora que lo he vuelto a leer, da para uno capítulos más. Espero que ahora seas un panda algo más feliz.

**mayraGleek** y **Danielle02: **aquí tenéis la continuación espero que os guste.

**RM**: me pasa lo mismo, adoro los fics dramáticos, pero luego me siento muy triste, incluso cuando los escribo. Intentaré estar a la altura y hacer lo mejor que sepa la continuación. Un abrazo.

**Morfeo**: lo sé, lo sé, me lo dijiste Y tenías razón, pero pensé que no gustaría por eso lo deje como oneshoot.

Lie capítulo 2

Han pasado años desde que te rompieron el corazón por última vez, pero en aquella ocasión no te lo merecías. Habías puesto todo de tu parte para luchar por lo vuestro, incluso aún arriesgo de perder a tu conservadora madre por segunda vez. No te habría importado nada, con tal de ser feliz al lado de aquella preciosa, pero desquiciante latina.

Todo había empezado meses atrás, en el día de San Valentín y hasta aquel día en la estación, habías pensado que aquello había sido una clara señal del destino, diciendo que estabais hechas la una para la otra, pero ella fue demasiado egoísta para luchar por ti, demasiado cobarde para permitirte luchar por ambas y prefirió atenerse a lo fácil, aunque no la hiciese feliz.

Sabes que no ha sido feliz, aunque no te esperabas este final para ella. No esperabas que la persona que había estado a su lado, fuese tan estúpida de haberla engañado durante más de un año. Podrías estar feliz, pensar que algún tipo de justicia divina, le había hecho pagar muy caras cada una de sus faltas. Pero ese no es tu estilo.  
Sientes lástima por ella, humillada públicamente por la persona con la que había estado a punto de casarse y siendo perseguida a diario por los paparazzis en busca de carnaza para seguir engordando la mala noticia.

Te gustaría saber como está, pero no piensas ser la primera en dar el paso. Si ella quisiera ponerse en contacto contigo, lo tendría fácil. Vives todavía en tu céntrico piso de New Heaven, que ella tan bien conoce, tu número sigue siendo el mismo, al igual que tu correo electrónico y tu Facebook, donde con cierto sarcasmo pone que sois amigas.

Sales de casa en busca de liberar tu mente de su recuerdo, ya bastante te ha atormentado durante este tiempo. Tanto como para ser incapaz de mantener una relación de más de unas semanas. Una parte de ti lo justifica, diciendo que aún eres muy joven para atarte a nadie, pero otra parte, una que te has molestado en silenciar durante mucho tiempo, susurra que todavía la esperas a ella y que pase lo que pase la esperarás, porque es Tú persona. Esa supuesta alma gemela de la que todo el mundo habla. Esa persona con la que estas predestinada a pasar el resto de tu vida.

Te pones los cascos y subes el volumen al máximo. A través de los auriculares la voz de Brandon, el cantante de the killers, te cuenta su particular historia de desamor. Siempre te has identificado con esa canción en especial, ELLA tampoco es otra chica cualquiera para ti.

Agitas la cabeza de pura frustración, cuanto más intentas no pensar en ella, más hace el destino por ponerlo imposible. ¿Tan mala persona habías sido para un castigo tal? Si era cierto que en el instituto, te habías burlado de muchos, pero había cambiado desde aquello. No era esa odiosa persona que en un pasado había sido la mayor perra del Mckinley.

Tu móvil hizo acto de presencia, desconocías el número y no tenías ánimos para hablar con nadie, al menos no en aquel momento, así que dejaste que saltase el contestador y seguiste deambulando por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada perdida.

Entras en una cafetería y pides un capuchino para llevar, cuando la persona de atrás se ofrece a pagartelo, te quedas estática, como si fueras de piedra. Reconocerías aquella voz firme y despreocupada en el mismísimo infiero y te preguntas en que momento bajaste a él. Tomas tu café e intentas irte lo más rápido posible de allí cuando ella te agarra del brazo nada más salir del establecimiento.

-¿Santana te importa? Tengo prisa- dices en tono calmado. Aunque para nada es tu estado de ánimo, estas nerviosa y con ganas de huir corriendo hasta que te fallen las piernas.

- ¿Qué si me importa que Fabray?- dice ella con su típico tono de mofa

- ¿Me devuelves mi brazo?- dices mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con Rabia.

- No, no hasta que hables conmigo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar tu y yo.

- Yo creo que sí- insiste ella aferrandose a tu brazo.

- ¿Y de qué? Si se puede saber

- De nosotras- dice pausadamente, casi acariciando cada letra que sale de su boca.

- No existe un nosotras, me lo dejaste claro en su día- dices dolida, las heridas siguen tan

- Cometí un error Q, un error ENORME. Sólo quiero poder remediarlo- dice con voz firme y por primera vez en años sientes todo el amor del mundo, cuando te acaricia la cara, casi con vehemencia.

- No Santana, un error es muchas cosas, pero entre ellas, no está lo que tu has hecho- dices dándote la vuelta. No quieres que sus preciosos ojos marrones sigan mirándote de esa manera, no lo puedes resistir. Tu corazón no aguantará mucho más.

- Es cierto, lo mío ha sido un error tras otro. Desde aquel estúpido día de junio todo ha ido de mal el peor y siempre supe que no sería de otra forma. Porque aquel día dejó de salir el sol para mi, deje de ver el mundo a colores. ¿Y sabes porqué?- dice intentando contener la emoción y las lágrimas que ya han acudido a sus ojos.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porqué dejé ir al amor de mi vida, por estúpida.

- ¿Creí que te ibas a casar con el amor de tu vida? - dijiste con demasiada rabia y ella sonrió por tus celos.

- Nunca quise casarme con ella. Ni siquiera se porqué alargue aquello más de la cuenta.

- No me interesa Santana, ¿puedes soltarme?

- No, no pienso soltarte

- ¿Y cuándo me dejarás irme o es que pretendes tenerme aquí parada toda la vida?

- Ese era el plan- dice riendo y tu por primera vez, te giras, como buscando el motivo por el que sonríe.

- Tu plan da asco- dices bufando mientras forcejeas por liberarte de su agarre.

- Que va, es un gran plan.

- Lo que tu digas. Ya hemos hablado, ahora sueltame.

- No

- Entonces gritaré

- Si lo intentas me harías un gran favor.

La miras sorprendida y confusa, no entiendes porqué querría que gritases en plena calle.

- Me muero por probar tus labios otra vez- dijo ella dejándote casi sin aliento.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Perdón por la demora, pero ando hasta arriba de trabajo y no sabía muy bien como seguir. Sin más, les dejó otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

**reviews**:

**ryofu-housenii: **Gracias.

**Elisee Faberry: **Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo :(

espero que te guste, besos.

**MayraGleek:** Hey que gustó verte por aquí también. Lo sé, era muy triste, pero si tiene continuación es gracias a vosotras. Santana va a dar mucha guerra. Nos leemos por el otro

besos.

**Guest #1: Gracias**

**Guest #2 : Gracias **

**Gabu:** vaya... Una review corta pero muy bonita. Me alegro que te haga feliz, auque no sepa como diablos lo hago XD

Besos.

**Guest #3: **Tanto como pasión...no sé si lo describiría así, pero gracias.

**Luz : **Lo sé, San actuó mal... Pero se merece una segunda oportunidad no?

**Capítulo 3**

Desde que te lo encontraste en el café, ha pasado un mes y las cosas entre vosotras parece que sigan como al principio.

Ella ha intentado poner de su parte para que cambien las cosas, pero tú no estás preparada para ello. No es que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado, al contrario han crecido y eso que te molesta.

Una parte de ti, quiere perdonar, seguir adelante y quizás vivir una bonita historia de amor con la mujer que hace años te enamoró.

Sin embargo otra parte, te impide hacerlo, te impide perdonarla. No puedes olvidar que fue ella quien te dejó el corazón roto. Ella es la responsable de que hayas sido incapaz de ser feliz en losúltimos años. Al menos es lo que te gusta pensar, que ella es la responsable de tu infelicidad, cuando la única responsable has sido tú. Porque no has querido pasar página y has estado buscando desesperadamente una mínima posibilidad, para volver a tu lugar , o mejor dicho para volver junto a quien perteneces.

Puedes seguir mintiéndote, como llevas haciendo casi los últimos cuatro años, seguir poniendo patéticas excusas para no seguir con tu vida aunque tu futuro, esté esperando a que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por lo que quieres.

Hace unos años, fuiste tú la valiente, la que quiso luchar por lo que quería, la que tenía todo claro y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, al menos no sin luchar antes. Pero ella no te dejó y ahora mismo, tú estás tomando la misma posición que eligió ella en el pasado.

Te levantas de la cama, donde has estado dando vueltas la última hora, intentando dejar de pensar, en que será lo que haga hoy Santana por lograr tu perdón.

Durante el último mes, no se ha cansado de enviarte regalos a diario, flores, bombones, entradas para el cine, el ballet e incluso para la ópera. Incluso te había regalado un fabuloso y carísimo vestido de Dior, que no habías podido evitar probarte, pero pensabas devolvérselo.

Sabías lo que estaba haciendo y no pensabas dejar que te cómprase con regalos, por mucho que te quedasen a la perfección o fuesen de Dior.

Tras una ducha rápida y vaciar medio armario, acabaste de vestirte y fuiste a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando alguien llamó a tu puerta.

Te sorprendió, pues hace poco que te habías cambiado de apartamento y sólo Rachel, Mercedes y Humel-anderson conocían donde vivías.

Abriste la puerta y frente a ti, se encontraba una sonriente Santana. Vestida con unos ajustados vaqueros, una camisa blanca holgada y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- preguntaste sorprendida

Ella entró como sí de su casa se tratase, mientras tu seguías en pie, observándola, sin saber que decir. Dejó sobre la mesa la cocina la bolsa que había traído y volvió a tu lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Como no has contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas, has rechazado todas mis invitaciones y me has devuelto los regalos, pensé que sería la única forma de poder hablar contigo.

- No puedes aparecer por mi casa cuando te venga en gana, es más... ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? ¿Me has estado espiando?

- Ojalá tuviese tanto tiempo como para espiarte- dijo ella con una sonrisa- la verdad es que tuve que sobornar a los hummel-Anderson con unas entradas vip para el concierto de Beyoncé.

- Con amigos así, no se para que quiero enemigos- bufaste

- No fue su culpa, creo que hasta les levanté dolor de cabeza, de tantas veces que les pedí tu dirección.

- Si no la tenías será por algo ¿no crees?

- Afortunadamente eso está solucionado- dijo sin dejar de mirarte de arriba a abajo, cosa que había comenzado a molestarte. Ella antes disimulaba cuando se comía a una mine con los ojos, pero esta vez, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando ocultar.

- Al grano López, tengo prisa- dijiste de mal humor mientras cruzabas los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Había olvidado lo preciosa que te ves cuando haces berrinche- dijo con una sonrisa

- Espero que eso no sean más regalos, porque de lo contrario te los puedes meter...- ni siquiera lo viste venir. Odiabas su manía de hacerte callar a besos, aunque odiabas mucho más que tu cuerpo se rindiese ante ella en menos de 5 minutos.

Ella se separó lentamente de tí y sonrió satisfecha entretanto la mirabas con una de esas características miradas tuyas de Bitch.

- Anda, no frunzas el ceño. Te ves más guapa cuando sonríes- dice de forma seductora mientras te acaricia el una de tus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos- lo que hay en las bolsa es tu desayuno.

Interiormente te regañas por permitir que atraviese todas sus defensas tan fácilmente.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntas con tono triste y calmado.

- A ti

- Ya es tarde para eso- dices dándole la espalda.

- Yo creo que no- dice caminando hasta ti y obligándote a girar sobre tus talones- se que los sentimientos siguen ahí- dice señalando ese lugar en el pecho del de sé encuentra tu corazón.

- Santana, supones demasiado- dices tristemente.

- ¿En qué me estoy equivocando según tú?

- Para empezar: supones que te perdonaré por que me regales cosas. No me vas a comprar.

- No pretendo comprar tu perdón, solamente quería darte unos obsequios ¿Algo más?

- En qué tenga sentimientos...

- Todo tenemos sentimientos Q.

- Yo no- dices pausadamente- y si me apuras tampoco tengo corazón.

- No digas eso- súplica Santana dolida.

- ¿Hemos acabado ya?

- Por favor Q, sólo dame dos horas- dice tomándote las manos y mirándote suplicante- déjame demostrarte que estoy realmente arrepentida y que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

- Santana no hace falta, ya fué..

- No, no fué. Se que me sigues queriendo tanto como yo a ti.

- Está bien... Una cena, hoy a las 8- dijiste dándote por vencida- reservas tú en cualquier restaurante y luego de esa cena no volverás a molestarme. No más flores al studio, no mas llamadas ni más regalos.

- De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera- dijo caminando hacia la salida.

- Llévate el vestido- dijiste señalando la enorme caja con letras doradas que contenía aquella preciosidad.

- No, ese vestido es tuyo.

- Santana, dijiste que haríamos las cosas a mi manera- te quejaste.

- Lo vas a necesitar para esta noche- y tras esas palabras te dejó sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, esta vez he actualizado más pronto, lo cierto es que me vino la inspiración para esta historia. Sin más les dejo el capítulo.

**Reviews**:

**Ryofu-housenii**: si, la verdad fue un poco corto, pero aquí tienes otro para compensar. Besos

**Elisee-Faberry**: Yo tampoco sabría si ser Team Santana o Team Quinn. Las dos tienen su historia detrás y ninguna ha sido muy feliz. Lo serán. Besos

**Morfeo**: Sabes que eres un pedichón? espero que te haya gustado el capítulo . Un beso

**Guest**: Gracias

**luz**: yo también creo que San se merece otra oportunidad, además pronto Santana le dará una gran sorpresa a Quinn. Besos.

**Lie capítulo 4**

Había sido un día agotador, acababas de llegar del estudio y estabas súper cansada. Realmente no te apetece hacer nada más que no fuera meter en cama, pero ya era muy tarde para cancelar la cita.

Las las seis y cinco pasadas cuando te empezaste a preparar para la cita, tenías poco tiempo para arreglarte, habíais quedado a las 8 , aunque todavía no te había dicho dirección del restaurante que había elegido.

Saliste de la ducha sobre las 6:15, únicamente ataviada con una toalla que tapaba lo justo y necesario. Te secaste lentamente y cuando comenzaste a vestirte llamaron a la puerta.

-Genial, debe ser ella ... Y yo todavía sin vestir- te quejaste.

Te pusiste una bata y fuiste a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta había un chico joven, no tendría más de 16 o 17 años e iba vestido con el uniforme de una floristería.

-Disculpe, vive aquí la señorita Fabray? - preguntó sonrojado.

Tu sonreíste complacida, al menos alguien apreciaba tu belleza, pensaste. Aunque rápidamente te vino a la mente la forma en la que te había mirado Santana está mañana y te admitiste que te sentías más desnuda en aquel momento que en este.

-si, soy yo.

-Estas flores son para usted- dijo tendiéndole un ramo enorme de rosas de diferentes colores- le importaría firmarme aquí conforme se las he entregado.

-Si,claro- dijiste cogiendo el bolígrafo que te ofrecía, mientras hacías malabares para que no te cayese el ramo al suelo.

Firmaste y le pediste que esperase unos segundos mientras ibas a por tu bolso, pero el chico se negó, argumentando que la persona que las había encargado ya le había dado una propina de 100 dólares. Le diste las gracias, cerraste la puerta y fuisteis a ponerlas en agua.

Te quedaste unos minutos viéndolas, obviamente eran de Santana, lo sabías aunque no hubieses leído aún la nota que las acompañaba. Era un ramo precioso, de 26 rosas rosas,rojas y blancas. Cogiste el pequeño sobré y sacaste de su interior una nota. La desplegaste y comenzaste a leer.

_Se que te prometí que no te mandaría más regalos, pero ya las había encargado cuando vine a verte esta mañana. 26 rosas para la mujer más hermosa que existe. 15 rosas rosas que representan los años que ha durado nuestra amistad, 10 rosas blancas que representan las veces que te tuve entre mis brazos y me hiciste sentir en el cielo y 1 rosa roja que representa, "Nuestro amor"_

_Santana._

A estas alturas tus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y apretabas la pequeña nota contra tu pecho. A pesar de haber pasado cuatro años las heridas seguían ahí, tan abiertas como aquel día.

Dejaste la nota sobre la mesilla de noche de tu habitación y sacaste el vestido de la caja. Era la segunda vez que lo veías y ahora que lo observabas más detenidamente, era mucho más bonito de lo que recordabas. Era completamente negro, entallado, con un escote palabra de honor y algo corto para tu gusto. Te lo pusiste y al mirarte al espejo, recordaste esa época como jefa de las animadoras, era tan corto como aquella falda.

Para cuando acabaste de maquillarte y peinarte ya eran las 7:15. Miraste el teléfono y viste un mensaje de Santana.

"Te espero abajo princesa"

Una sonrisa tonta cubrió tu rostro, siempre te echaban piropos, era algo a lo que te habías acostumbrado desde que te mudaras a Lima, pero la forma en la que Santana lo hacía, era diferente.

Tomaste airé y te preparaste para interpretar el papel de tu vida. Tenías dos horas para hacerle creer que tu ya habías pasado página.

Cogiste el abrigo, el bolso y bajaste hasta el hall del edificio. Allí en la entrada, esperaba Santana mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil .

Estaba completamente espectacular, tanto que te tuviste que serenar antes de caminar hacia ella. Llevaba un traje blanco que resaltaba su Moreno natural, pero lo más llamativo es que no llevaba camisa y por lo que pudiste apreciar al acercarte, seguramente tampoco llevaba sujetador. Es decir que solamente la cubría una fina chaqueta y los ceñidos pantalones que le marcaban el trasero.

- hola ¿llegó tarde?- preguntaste al darte cuenta de que desde que habías recibido el mensaje hasta ese momento había pasado media hora.

-Dios mío Q, estas ...- dijo mientras abría mucho los ojos, se veía que le gustaba lo que tenía en frente- sabía que este vestido estaba hecho para ti, estas hermosa.

- Gracias, tu también lo estas, Aunque no cres que vas un poco

-¿Fresca? Eso dijeron un par de ancianas que me encontré hace un rato.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- espero que a ti no te moleste.

- Seguro que las pobres se llevaron una contestación al estilo López- dijiste sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Sí no les gustan mis amigas, no se para que las miran- dijo señalandose el pecho.

Tu sonreíste, seguía siendo tan descarada como siempre y eso era una de las cosas que más te gustaban de ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaste algo nerviosa, mientras intentabas que tus ojos no te traicionasen y se quedasen mirando fijamente toda esa piel expuesta que debería estar cubierta por una camisa o algo por el estilo.

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo y tomando tu mano para guiarte hasta su coche, donde amablemente te abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrases.

Durante el camino apenas cruzasteis dos palabras, desde tu accidente te habías vuelto muy estricta a lo que se refiere distracciones al volante y las únicas palabras que cruzasteis fueron quejas por parte tuya, porque a la latina los ojos se le iban a tu escote.

Aparcó en High street y caminasteis hasta el número 39. Cuando ella se paró, alzaste la vista y abriste los ojos de pura sorpresa. Te había llevado al Ibiza, el mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad. Para conseguir mesa tenías que reservar un mes antes, pero dudabas que para ella fuese difícil conseguir mesa. Al fin y al cabo era la nueva niña mimada de la industria Hollywoodiense desde que consiguió el papel de Zoey Redbird, la protagonista de una famosa saga de libros para adolescentes.

- Santana, no hacia falta que me trajeses al Ibiza, podríamos haber cenado en cualquier otra parte- dijiste algo nerviosa, estabas segura de que había organizado hasta el último detalle de aquella velada con la intención de hacer que cedieses a sus encantos y por el momento llevaba todas las de ganar.

- No, me dijeron que era el mejor de la ciudad y tu no te mereces otra cosa- dijo mirándote a los ojos- Además con ese vestido sólo podría llevarte a dos lugares.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntaste cayendo en su juego.

Ella se acercó lentamente y susurró muy sensualmente a tu oído.

- A este restaurante o a la habitación de mi hotel.

Al escucharla tragaste saliva y te mordiste el labio inconscientemente, era uno de esos tics que uno tiene y jamás se da cuenta, pero Santana conocía perfectamente aquel pequeño gesto y sonrió al ver como tu cuerpo seguía reaccionando a ella de la misma manera.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada, al menos no esta noche.

- Ni ninguna- dices volviendo a alzar tus defensas.

-No me voy a rendir Q- dice acariciandote el rostro con ambas manos- no pararé hasta que seas mía.

- Vinimos a zanjar esa discusión de una vez- dijiste avanzando hasta la puerta del local.

Una vez dentro, un amable y jovencísimo camarero os guió hasta el reservado, para tu desgracia, Santana y tú estaríais solas en la misma habitación. Ahora si que estabas nerviosa, tanto que las manos comenzaron a sudarte.

La habitación no era muy grande pero estaba espléndidamente decorada y junto a la tenue iluminación hacían de aquel sitio, un precioso y muy romántico lugar.

Os sentasteis una frente a la otra y dejaste que ella pidiese, no tenía hambre, se te había cerrado el estomago tras escuchar sus palabras justo antes de entrar al restaurante.

La cena transcurrió más tranquilamente de lo que habías imaginado. Ella se había comportado correctamente y no volvió a hacerte ningún tipo de insinuación.

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijiste antes de darle un largo sorbo a tu copa de vino.

- Dirás otra, porque lo que me acabas de decir se considera una pregunta.- dijo bromeando

- Si bueno... Otra- rectificaste

- Claro.

- ¿Por que no te casaste con ella? - preguntaste- Parecíais felices y enamoradas.

- Parecíamos, pero lo cierto es que el amor, si alguna vez lo hubo al menos por su parte, se quemó muy rápido- confesó

- ¿Entonces porqué seguisteis juntas?

-Dos meses después de que te mandase aquel estúpido mensaje, corté con ella. Vine a New Haven a buscarte, pero me dijeron que te habías ido de intercambio a la Royal en Londres. Intenté llamarte pero cambiaste de número y ni Rachel ni tu madre quisieron dármelo. Ella vino a buscarme, dijo que lo mejor para nuestras carreras sería que permaneciéramos juntas, como la típica pareja de lesbianas súper enamoradas con una relación súper sólida. Yo acepté con la única condición de que cuando regresases, ella tendría que dejarme ir, pero no cumplió esa parte. cuando regresaste ella empezó a decirme que te olvidase, que no estabas interesada en mi, incluso contrato a un actor para que viniese a hablar conmigo y me dijese que era tu prometido. Al principio yo me lo creí y me deprimí tanto que simplemente me desconecté del mundo y ella lo aprovechó para anunciar nuestro compromiso, ni siquiera me lo pidió, le bastaba con que la gente lo hablase.

- Pero San, eso es horrible, te utilizó para conseguir fama- dijiste horrorizada, siendo consciente de que la carrera de la rubia subió como la espuma a raíz de los logros de Santana.

- un día, Britt vino a buscarme a uno de los rodajes, me dijo que habías vuelto hace meses y que nunca habías estado prometida. Me enfadé tanto que pensaba en golpearla cuando la viese, pero al llegar a casa y verla con otra... Simplemente me reí. Había sido tan ingenua y estúpida que durante tres años y medio dejé que me manipulase. Así que simplemente le di lo que merecía. Le regale nuestro apartamento, saqué mis cosas de él y a la semanas siguiente di una rueda de prensa informando de nuestra ruptura y los motivos. Desde entonces, siempre he estado ahí, esperando a mi oportunidad.

Estabas en shock por sus palabras, no sabías nada de eso y mucho menos que hubiese estado esperando a que cortases con tu último novio.

- Me buscaste- dijiste casi en un susurro

- Supuse que no lo sabrías ... No creo que me odiasen tanto si estuvieses al tanto.

-No te odio Santana... O de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo?

-Supongo- dijiste notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo es que la mejor actriz de Yale acaba siendo una consolidada y famosa fotógrafa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Cosas del destino supongo. Cuando viví en Londres salí con un estudiante de Fotografía, aunque más que su novia parecía su modelo. Cada vez que nos veíamos me hacia una sesión completa y tras las 10 primeras, sólo accedía a que me retratase si me enseñaba a manejar su cámara.

-Eso ha sonado muy sucio.

-¿No puedes parar de pensar en sexo, ni por un segundo?

-Puedo, pero es muy difícil cuando veo lo bien que te sienta ese condenado vestido.

-Creo que te puedes controlar un ratito más- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿eso que significa señorita Fabray?

-Que a esta cita le quedan escasos 10 minutos

-Oh vamos Q- se quejó- me he portado bien, ¿no crees que me merezco algo más de tiempo?

-¿Cuatro años no te parecieron suficiente tiempo?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Quinn

-En ningún momento dije que fuese a jugar limpio.

-Hagamos una cosa- dijo ella ignorando tu último comentario- puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, de lo que sea. Si te gustan las respuestas cancelas la cuenta atrás. Si no, te llevo a casa y no te molestaré más por hoy.

-Quedamos en que no me molestarías más... Y con ello me refería hasta que me muera.

-Já. Eres mi futura esposa, ni loca dejaré de molestarte, Fabray.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevamente traigo otro pequeño capítulo. Perdón por tardar tanto pero me estoy centrando en acabar de escribir JD para poder seguir con el resto de mis historias.

**Reviews**:

**juli dr**: gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te gustase. Espero seguir mejorando en mi escritura, pero creo que aún me queda un largo camino que seguir hasta llegar a dar lo mejor de mi. Hasta pronto.

**elisee Faberry**: esta mujer no sabe jugar limpio. Puedes coger mi idea cuando gustes. Hasta la próxima actualización.

: gracias, hasta la próxima actualización.

**guest 1**: gracias

**Luz**: gracias por pasarte. La verdad es que Santana es un caso a parte pero es muy dulce. enseguida lo veras si le da la oportunidad. Gracias por pasarte. Un beso

**Guest 2**: gracias

**sidneyspain**: Te mato con mis horarios... Jajaja. Gracias por pasarte. Un beso enorme

**Gabu**: enseguida veras si le da la oportunidad y como Santana sabe jugar sus cartas. Un saludo.

**capítulo cinco**:

Quinn estaba realmente molesta, en algún punto de la cena había perdido el control de la situación y la abrumadora sinceridad de las palabras de Santana, estaban consiguiendo que bajase la guardia.

-Me parece horrible que hiciese eso, solo por conseguir aumentar su fama y conseguir finalmente grabar un cd.- dijo la rubia muy molesta.

- Al fin y al cabo somos famosos Q y tenemos ver venir este tipo de cosas. Siempre va a haber alguien que quiera algo de nosotros, el problema es que nosotros nos lleguemos a autoengañar y no sólo darle lo que quieren, si no dejar incluso que nos hagan daño- dijo la latina sin dejar de mirar a Quinn que estaba visiblemente cabreada y soñando despierta, con darle una golpiza a la joven cantante.

-Lo que no entiendo, es... ¿ si aquel anillo, no era para ella y te trajo tantos problemas para quien era?

-¿ no te lo imaginas?- dijo Santana sonriendo.

-¿ estás loca o me estas tomando el pelo? - preguntó la rubia que que estaba entrando en estado de shock.

-Quizás, quizás tenga razón y esté loca... O puede que simplemente esté locamente enamorada de tí.

-No puedes soltarme eso después de tantos años, no cuando nos acabamos de reencontrar, apenas puedo mirarte y evitar pensar que me vas a volver a lastimar.

-Quinn, he cambiado nunca volvería a hacerte daño. Sólo te pido que confíes en una última vez.

-San, por mucho que quisiera no puedo. La confianza se gana o se pierde, pero no se regala- dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos por primera vez.

-Me gustaría enseñarte algo para que veas que estoy siendo sincera-Santana abrió su bolso y sacó una pequeña cajita azul que posó sobre la mesa y la deslizó hasta su acompañante-simplemente ábrela y yo acabaré de sincerarme, contándote el origen de mi miedo.

Quinn cogió entre sus finos y blancos dedos, la pequeña cajita azul que observo detenidamente durante unos instantes . Estaba nerviosa y no sabía que había dentro, una parte de ella quería saber que se encontraría al abrirla. Cual era esa verdad que se escondía tras ese pequeño objeto y que ella había ignorado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de saber que había en el interior, de saber que, si ella misma, hubiese sido un poco más valiente y no se hubiera quedado en New Haven llorando la pérdida del amor de su vida, podría haber evitado tantos años de dolor para ambas.

-Quinn ábrela,nada de lo que hay dentro puede hacernos más daño del que ya nos hemos hecho- dijo tristemente.

-Está bien- la rubia abrió lentamente la caja y ante sus ojos apareció una alianza de platino adornada con una esmeralda, aquel anillo le era extrañamente familiar, no sabía donde lo había visto antes. Se quedó observando durante unos instantes hasta que recordó donde lo había visto por primar e y única vez hasta aquel momento.

Flashback  
Era una cálida mañana de verano, aquel verano que habían pasado juntas. Santana se había levantado temprano y por primera vez en su vida, le había preparado el desayuno para alguien que no fuese ella misma. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando salieron del apartamento de Santana, caminaron por las calles de Nueva York cogidas de la mano. Todo esto era nuevo para Quinn, caminar de la mano de una mujer, en una gran ciudad como Nueva York y no de cualquier mujer, si no de la mujer de su vida, de ello estaba segura.

Quiero un pequeño paseo por central Park y al salir, decidieron ir de compras. Santana necesitaba un mes y medio para su próxima audición si Quinn necesitaba unos zapatos para el traje nuevo que se había comprado la semana anterior. Caminaban por el centro comercial cuando la latina se paro a mirar el escaparate de una joyería. Su mirada recorrido todos y cada uno de los objetos que ocupaban la cristalera, pero sólo se quedó observando durante un rato, un pequeño y simple anillo que estaba prácticamente escondido entre unos lujosos relojes y pulseras de oro, apenas llamaba la atención si no fuese por el brillo que desprendía la esmeralda.

-¿ Qué miras tan fijamente bebé? Dijo Quinn abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la latina para ver lo que ella veía tan detenidamente.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?preguntado Santana con una sonrisa.

-Bebé- repitió Q con una gran sonrisa.

Santana se giró quedando frente a frente con la rubia, que la miraba algo expectante.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarme así, es más, es la primera vez que llamas a alguien de esa forma- dijo la latina.

-¿ te molesta? - pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todo lo contrario, me gusta.

-¿ Qué es lo que mirabas tan fijamente? preguntó la rubia, agarrando de nuevo la mano de Santana.

-¿Ves aquel anillo junto a los relojes? -la rubia asintió levemente- creo que es el anillo más bonito que he visto hasta ahora.

-Es un anillo precioso, tanto que si alguien me lo regalaste, me casaría con esa persona - dijo la rubia sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

-Brilla tanto como tus ojos y hasta me atrevería a decir que son del mismo color- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-No creo, mis ojos son más castaños que verdes y esa esmeralda tiene un color muy intenso, mucho más que mis ojos en verano.

-Al igual que tú es hermosa.-Dijo Santana acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia, con las yemas de sus finos y alargados dedos.

-Eres una mentirosa, no soy hermosa- Se quejó la rubia.

-Lo eres, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, al menos para mi - dijo Santana acercando sus labios a los de su amiga.

-Por muchos piropos que me eches, no pienso dejar que duermas conmigo. -dijo la rubia de manera juguetona

-Quinn se buena, me duele la espalda por culpa del maldito sofá- dijo la morena poniendo mala cara y llevándose una mano a la espalda.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo por esta noche. No quiero que te quejes de que te maltrato o algo por el estilo - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero, pedazo de imbécil -dijo Santana sin dejar de sonreír

- te amo ,idiota

Fin Flasback

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, mientras ambas rememoraban aquel último y feliz momento entre ellas. Después de aquel día, Santana regresaría al apartamento con Rachel y finalmente semanas después se separaría, hasta hace un mes cuando se encontraron.

-No puedo creer que no hayas a comprado, ni siquiera lo dije con algún tipo de intención.

-Lo sé, pero tus palabras me llegaron y realmente quería regalártelo, aún quiero hacerlo- dijo Santana con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Santana, no puedo aceptarlo. No sé si puedo perdonarte, me rompiste el corazón - dijo Quinn bajando la mirada hacia sus temblorosas manos.

-Lo sé, lo siento muchísimo Quinn, no sabes cuanto. Simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de que fueras tú quien acabase conmigo...definitivamente.

Quinn alzó la mirada y pudo observar como la cara de Santana rebosaba rabia, tristeza y sobre todo dolor. Un dolor que le resultaba demasiado familiar, pues lo había visto bien en su propio rostro los últimos cuatro años.

-Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa- dijo Quinn

-Tienes razón, se nos ha hecho tarde y yo mañana tengo ensayo a primera hora- dijo Santana sin mirarla.

- ¿vuelves ya a NY. - preguntó la rubia con tristeza en su voz.

- tengo que hacerlo, al menos por unos días. Además no hay nadie que me quiera por aquí.

- San… Yo... lo siento

-No te preocupes, sé que no va a ser fácil, pero nada que valga la pena lo es ... No? - dijo con unas sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro- vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas- pidió justo antes de abandonar la sala.

Quinn se había quedado a solas en la habitación unos instantes, en ese corto espacio de tiempo, había estado meditando sobre las palabras de Santana, sobre todas y cada una de ellas. Había estado en aquella habitación más tiempo del que le habría gustado y realmente en aquellas pocas horas, Santana había conseguido derrumbar todas sus defensas nuevamente.

Enfocó su vista en la mesa,donde seguía el anillo en su caja. Tomo la pequeña pequeña joya entre sus dedos y lo observó detenidamente. Le parecía casi un milagro que Santana lo hubiera Conservado durante tanto tiempo y mucho más que no se lo hubiese regalado a aquella estúpida cantante con la que había salido.

Mientras daba vueltas al anillo, su mirada encontró algo que no se esperaba. En el interior del aro, había una pequeña inscripción. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse al leer estas palabras elegidas por Santana para darle el toque final al regalo.

Una simple frase, pero que estaba cargada de sentimiento. "You'll be my last love"

Recordaba perfectamente el día que la latina las había pronunciado y lo mucho que habían significado para ella. Toda su vida la gente le había dicho que era hermosa, al menos desde que llegó a Lima. Pero con aquellas palabra Santana consiguió que por primera vez en toda su vida, Quinn se sintiese realmente hermosa y sobretodo amada.

En aquel preciso instante, Santana apareció por la puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, las preferidas de Quinn.

-ya nos podemos ir - dijo Santana

-Te olvidas el anillo- dijo Quinn al ver que Santana recogía todas sus cosas menos el pequeño aro de platino.

-Al contrario, lo olvidas tú

-Santana... Te he dicho que no puedo aceptarlo.

-Y yo que es tuyo desde hace 4 años. Es sólo un anillo Quinn.

-No es sólo un anillo.

-Hay otro mucho más bonito esperándote- dijo Santana sonriendo.

-Santana ¿estas intentando comprarme?- preguntó ofendida.

-Ojalá pudiese comprarte, pero no hay nada en este mundo lo suficientemente valioso como para recibirte a ti a cambio. Te daría todo lo que tengo por que aceptases casarte conmigo- dijo Santana entregándole las flores a Quinn.

-San...

-Te amo Quinn ... Se que debí decírtelo antes, pero te amo Y eso no va a cambiar. Da igual cuanto tiempo más tenga que esperar, vas a ser mi último amor y el más grande- dijo acariciando ambas mejillas de Quinn con sus manos.

La rubia dejó caer las flores al suelo y en un impulso besó a Santana que instantáneamente correspondió a los labios de la fotógrafa.


End file.
